Skyler Anderson
Skyler Anderson (b. 20 December, 2010) is a young wizard and student at Hogwarts. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Introductory notes:' Biography: Personality, Quirks and Appearance: Appearance: 'Early Life' 'Ages 0-11' Skyler’s grandparents grew up on and live on a reserve in Nova Scotia, Canada as part of the Mi’kmaq tribe, where he,his parents and two older brothers lived there until he was two. He was born on the reserve and was immersed in the culture so he would learn his ancestry and take pride in it, but he was also given the chance at a normal life for a child. At two years old his mom got pregnant again and realized they needed a better, stable economic situation to take care of them by the time his younger sister was to be born. His two older brothers decided to stay behind with the tribe and help their grandparents while their parents moved with the younger siblings. They moved to a more modern home life with his dad staying home to take care of the new house and new daughter while their mom worked in a nearby national park alongside the warden. It wasn’t the most well paying job, but it was better than what they had going for them before. However, the summer after Skyler turned 4 years old a wildfire displaced their little family, consuming their house and forcing them to make a new life for themselves again. The summer wildfires had spread rapidly, and before evacuation orders could be put in place it had begun to affect homes - theirs included. The young boy woke up to his room filled with smoke and had just enough time to wake his parents, who were already working on getting their daughter and pets out of the house. Everyone got out safely and the only thing they lost were physical possessions, but it was a close enough call that left Skyler terrified of fires from there on out. The family moved to Manchester when their mom got laid off of her job shortly after the fire. A close friend and co-worker had also lost her job and was moving back there, and offered them a place to stay until they could get back on their own feet again. With nothing left to lose and the potential for a better future for their two kids, they took the trip and settled in. Time went on and it became more apparent that Taylor was not hitting all of the milestones for her age by the time she was two. She wasn’t speaking, was only walking on tip-toes if at all, and seemed overly sensitive to things around her. When they started showing her Disney movies she fixated on them and would repeatedly watch the same ones over and over, which drove their dad nuts but Skyler loved it. He spent many nights cuddling up with his younger sister on the couch watching disney movies ranging from Lion King to Tangled, Moana, Frozen, you name it they watched it. Even older ones from before they were born. He grew protective over her and took it on himself to comfort her whenever their homeschooling got too tough, always finding a way to incorporate Disney songs into things. A few years of this and they finally settled into life in Manchester fully. Skyler was eight now, Taylor six, and they were both being homeschooled by their dad. Whenever he wasn’t busy playing games with his sister, doing homework or watching movies, he was outside playing like a typical boy. Climbing trees, riding bikes, roller skating around, the usual. Nothing was unusual until one day when he climbed to the very tip top of a tall oak tree during a game of hide and seek with his sister. Daring her to come and find him, he had climbed as high as he could possibly go until he was at the thinner branches. All it took was one wrong move and his foot slipped, the branch below him cracking and creaking under his weight until it snapped, dropping him to the ground 20 feet below. What took him and his sister by surprise was how the moment he hit the ground his entire body bounced as if surrounded by a rubber bouncy ball, leaving him completely untouched minus a single deep scratch from the initial slip. He walked away from the incident confused and didn’t realize any of the other strange incidents that occurred could’ve even been related. His parents brushed it off as if he was lying or trying to get out of being in trouble for climbing trees, and because Taylor couldn’t communicate well enough to explain she saw him bounce from the fall too, nothing ever came of it. When the lights flickered during one of his sister’s meltdowns, Skyler thought it was just because of the wind, not because he was upset too. Three years later, gathered around the kitchen table and about to blow out the candles for his 11th birthday, a person knocked on the family’s door and introduced themselves. They were a messenger from Hogwarts and came to explain that Skyler was not like the average child and was actually a wizard, and there was a special school he was invited to as well. They took to the news with some disbelief at first, but when they were asked if anything strange had ever happened that no one could explain Skyler was quick to pipe up with the falling out of the tree incident, Taylor mentioned the lights liked to turn off whenever he got really excited, and his parents finally understood. Education at Hogwarts Year 1 The first year of Hogwarts was insane for the boy, who was thrown into what felt like the medieval times. His sorting wasn't anything spectacular - the Hat sat on his head, seemed to grin, and spouted out ‘Hufflepuff!’ without hesitation. But Hogwarts was weird! There was no electricity, no television, nothing like that! It was so weird to be around and he missed his family quite a bit, but the fascination with magic soon took over the homesickness as he learned all kinds of things. There were some rumors about hags and things like that, but nothing could take the boy’s interest away, who did exceptionally well in most of his classes. Year 2 His second and third years were a little more sobering. Just as he was starting to really settle in and appreciate magic in its fullest extent, his world was shaken as Dorchester’s reign took over and the freedom he once had was rudely snapped out from under him. His sister wound up getting a letter delivered to her as well, inviting her to Hogwarts - and when she joined he did what he could to try and help her out, as she still didn’t communicate the best and was “different” than the others. Magical people didn’t understand autism, but he understood her, and often would be seen with her in the corners of rooms humming disney songs and keeping his robe over her head until she was calmed again. He did his best to behave at all times, finding comfort in the Professors that stood up for what they knew was right such as Dracheblume. The end of the third year with the inferi attacks made the boy have to face his fears in a different way - fire was the best defense against them, but he feared fire. He didn’t even trust his wand to not catch something near him on fire while using a simple incendio. Thankfully the Professors were great to help and together everyone banded together. Year 3 His third year was much calmer and allowed him to really settle in again. He realized he didn’t care much about gender normalities, and never really caught much interest in a person’s physical appearance. He had a few crushes on boys but his family was supportive of whatever he chose, and his sister just found it amusing to poke fun at him by making comparisons to disney characters. Even in Hogwarts her fixation on Disney didn’t fade, and she found some other people to share the interest with too. Year 4 Now in his fourth year, he’s cautiously hopeful for a good year and is doing whatever he can to keep on top of his studies. He’s grown to love dragons and wants to be just like Professor Eastwood, finding him almost like a role-model - of course it helps that his “wife”, the herbology Professor, is also Native American and just as sweet and easy to talk to.